Sludir
Sludir Species data created by Wikia user Lukewarner (Converted from it's Ultimate Alien Anthology counterpart). The fierce Sludir evolved from a primitive tribal society to an intricate feudal caste society or rulers, warriors, artisans, and workers. In addition to learning the traditions and ways of their particular caste-clans, Sludir children were taught to respect the code of battle. Combat became the true test of a Sludir's character. Hiding and retreating were the tactics of a coward; a Sludir who resorted to such tactics would not only dishonor themselves, but their clan as well. Sludir civilization remained unchallenged until a few years before the Galactic Civil War, when offworld slavers began capturing bands of Sludir warriors and selling them as gladiators. When Imperial scouts arrived on the Sludir homeworld, slavery had already weakened the Sludir caste structure. The Empire declared the Sludir a "Legitimate Slave Species" and destroyed the remnants of their intricate feudal caste society by exporting Sludir warriors, artisans, and workers to Imperial work camps throughout the galaxy. A handful of enslaved Sludir escaped their captors and joined The Rebel Alliance. Many more joined criminal organizations, where their physical prowess made them excellent enforcers, pirates, bodyguards, and (Ironically) slavers. Regardless of allegiance, most Sludir resorted to violence and conflict to attain higher standing in whatever organization or society that would accept them. The Sludir regained control of their homeworld after the Empire's fall. A new planetary government emerged, made up of a loose alliance of shady Sludir of varying dispositions, from genteel smugglers to vicious crime lords. Many liberated Sludir slaves returned to their homeworld, hoping to reunite with their clans or find others who respected their code of battle honor. Those appalled with the new state of the Sludir homeworld drifted to various corners of the galaxy in search of status, glory, or death by combat. Although they are not technophobic, Sludir seldom embrace advanced technologies such as space travel and blasters, preferring hand-to-hand combat and intimidation to settle disputes. Sludir Characteristics Personality: Sludir are direct and blunt. To them, physical strength and combat prowess bring power and prestige. Other than their sense of battle honor, they have little regard for etiquette and protocol, and acts of subterfuge appall them. They believe they deserve anything they can take by force. Physical Description: Sludir have six legs and a humanoid torso. Hard shell-like plates protect their back and flanks. A Sludir's head consists mostly of a thick snout with four nostrils and a large, toothy sneer. Their thick manes are worn in different styles. A Sludir adult stands about 1.75 meters tall and measures about 2.3 meters long. Age Groups: Sludir age at the following stages: Homeworld: Sluudren, a rugged and isolated world in The Outer Rim. Languages: Sludese is a harsh-sounding language of grunts, snorts, and whinnies. There's no written Sludese language other than base-six mathematics. Sludir artisans traditionally conveyed ideas though intricate images, a practice replaced by written Basic during the Rebellion era. Example Names: Chyanlev, Dukarz, Jyzatch, Kaylorz, Omze, Opolzur, Quintik Kahr, Ryzrytch, Shume, Webyllus, Zanjast Rahm. Adventurers: The first Sludir to leave Sluudren were slaves, but many of them escaped slavery and became criminals, mercenaries, and soldiers. Their violent nature has made them a rare sight on developed worlds, but common on worlds known for their criminal activities. The majority of Sludir heroes become Soldiers and Scouts. Sludir Species Traits Sludir share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Sludir receive a +2 bonus to their Strength and Constitution, but suffer a -4 penalty to their Charisma, and -2 penalties to both their Intelligence and Wisdom. Sludir are fierce and powerful, but are bull-headed and difficult to work with. * '''Large Size: '''Sludir are a Large Species. They take a -1 size penalty to their Reflex Defense, a -5 size penalty on Stealth checks, and a +5 size bonus to their Damage Threshold. Their lifting and Carrying Capacity are double those of Medium creatures. * '''Speed: '''Sludir have a base speed of 8 squares. * '''Natural Armor: A Sludir's tough hide provides a +2 Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Battle Honor: When a Sludir is attacked with a melee weapon, compare the attack roll to the Sludir's Will Defense. If the attack equals or exceeds the Sludir's Will Defense, the Sludir cannot take any action that would cause them to move away from, or disengage with, the attacker until the start of the attacker's next turn. This is a Mind-Affecting effect. * Hexapedal: A Sludir's six legs grant them a +5 stability bonus to resist attempts to knock them Prone. * Primitive: Sludir do not gain Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), or Weapon Proficiency (Rifles) as starting Feats at first level, even if their Class normally grants them. * Intimidating Presence: Sludir may choose to reroll any Persuasion check made to Intimidate others, but the result of the reroll must be accepted, even if it is worse. * Fearless: Sludir gain a +5 Species bonus to their Will Defense to resist both Fear effects, as well as the Intimidate application of the Persuasion Skill. * Automatic Languages: All Sludir can speak Sludese, and can speak, read, and write Basic. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Sludir